Detective Neko
by 8SnowyTacos8
Summary: What would've happened if Shinichi didn't turn into a child when forced to swallow the pill, but a cat? And what if he was found by Kaitou KID instead of Ran? Just wanted to try this idea! Read & Review!
1. Intro

_Chapter 1: Intro _

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR KAITOU KID! AOSHO GOYAMA OWNS IT!**

**Well, hello…**

**So… I'm just some writer… that wanted to do this idea…**

**If this was one of your ideas, then I'm really sorry for copywriting or something…**

**Yeah. That's all.**

**So uh, enjoy…**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Intro_

A beautiful morning sky is shining down, as the freezing snow swirls around in the air before settling on the ground as if dancing. It was in the middle of winter, and Kaitou 1412 was planning his next heist.

"Should I add some confetti to this?" Kaito murmured thoughtfully, pressing the eraser end of the pencil to his chin, before grinning mischievously.

"Definitely!" he decided, as he happily added that to his large planning paper. He folded the map carefully up, and stuck it in deep in his pocket in order to prevent it from falling out when he went on his daily routine of playing 'flip the skirt of Aoko'.

After all, that girl could sure swing a broom.

He stood up from the dinner table and made sure to stuff the rest of his toast down his throat along with the milk that came with it. Tucking the plan safely into the pocket of the black pants of his uniform, he quickly wore on his coat and opened the door to set off for school… not before being blown with a face full of snow and frost, which sucked away all the warmth that was originally there.

"C-Cold," Kaito groaned, as he grabbed his bag and shouted a "bye" to his mom, who cheerfully responded back with a wave of her pan.

Carefully making sure that his red scarf was wrapped snug around his neck, he closed the door of his home and locked it with a pin. His mom wouldn't allow him to use the house key because of his constant pranks and careless attitude, so he had to use a hair pin in order to unlock and lock the door every time he left the house. Quite a pain, but Kaito didn't care much because of being experienced to picking locks.

After walking a few yards (and painfully slipping a few times on ice), he heard the familiar, "Kaiiitooo!" come from behind him.

"You're early!" Aoko said cheerfully, "good! I'm tired of seeing you burst into the classroom like you were just chased by the Yeti!"

This was his childhood friend, Aoko Nakamori. They were good friends, if you ignore the fact that one of them enjoys murdering the other with a broom and the other likes to tease and flip her dress. Oh, and that Aoko's father is desperately trying to capture Kaito without knowing that he was right in front of his face.

"Isn't that the part where you start swinging your broom at me?" Kaito laughed. He got chopped painfully on the head with Aoko's particularly accurate hand.

"Isn't that the part where you flip my dress?!" Aoko said murderously, "Isn't that the part where you break havoc in the classroom?"

"You mean _we_," Kaito snickered, running away as Aoko yelled at him, "GET BACK HERE KAITO!"

Being careful to avoid areas with ice (one of his weaknesses), he jumped and dodged, maintaining distance with Aoko, who was swinging her school case lethally around like a murder weapon.

School was normal.

He flipped Aoko's dress (the usual battle, broom vs. magician), mentally exhausted the teacher by answering all her complicated math questions correctly, made the class laugh because of his silly magic tricks, and also made Hakuba irritated by making a pile of snow fall on him inside the school, along with dying his hair florescent blue and his eyebrows baby pink without him noticing.

_Wait until the officers see him, _Kaito thought, _I can't wait to see his face!_

The thought made him explode with laughter, as he headed back home, particularly avoided the route with the lake and the -ugh-, fish.

"Welcome home Kuroba-chaan~!" His mother sang, after he quickly opened the door with his black hairpin to escape from the powerful winds of winter, "I made you some hot chocolaate~!"

"Aaah, hot chocolate!" Kaito cried, as he instantly shed his coat and boots, and hurriedly rushed to the dinner table, "Smells awesome!"

He took a gulp, and it was as if the warmth was instantly restored to him. His goosebumps disappeared, and his frozen ears seemed to melt.

"Well, your manners?" His mother said sweetly with a dangerous tone to it, as she painfully pinched Kaito's ear, "What do you say?"

"E-eh, Th-thank you mom," Kaito laughed nervously, as she let go of his now-red ear.

"Good!" She smiled, looking satisfied as she turned around to wipe the counter.

After rubbing his red ear a few times, he made his way upstairs to finish up his plan. It was almost done after all.

He sat down on his familiar desk, and reached into his pocket to get his well-made plan.

That is, until he felt a large hole.

"Eh?!" He cried, as he flipped the insides of his pocket, "EHH?!"

It was clearly empty. Empty. Nothing. The large hole seemed to be mocking him.

Had his perfect plan just been lost?!

He searched his room, flipping it inside out.

Nothing, other than a few old socks and a piece of gum he remembered sticking on the bottom of his bed when he was too lazy to walk over to the garbage can downstairs.

_Oh GREAT, _Kaito thought, face palming himself.

Now, he just had to hope nobody had found it.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**So… that was just an intro…**

**Thank you if you liked it…**

**Might not update often… but I'll do my best…**

**Thanks…**

**-Snow**

**p.s. review… please… (Whoa, used a lot of '…' in the author's note…!)**


	2. Where It Happens

_Chapter 2: Where It Happens_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1! **

**I don't proofread my chapters a lot, so if you find errors, then sorry :(, please tell me my mistake in a review or something! Also, I keep wondering if I don't put in enough detail...**

**This is episode 1 of detective Conan, except I tweaked it a bit... So that it's in the middle of winter and it starts off differently. Oh yeah, you won't find out about Kaito's plan until chapter 3! ;) Teehee**

* * *

The next day, a famous high school Tokyo detective and his friend Ran, were peacefully walking on top of a layer of soft snow, carrying their school case as they calmly talked to each other, heading on the familiar route to their high school.

They were childhood friends.

They were great friends, if you don't count the fact Ran tends to lethally attempt to use her karate skills at him and other concrete objects until they break into molecules if she's frustrated or furious, or that Shinichi likes to babble about Sherlock Holmes and is obsessed about mysteries and murders (or rather, surrounded by them) that she hates. (Who wouldn't hate murders?).

The cold winter air froze the ears and faces of all those who walked outside, and a nice thick blanket of snow had just fallen over the night. All the trees had lost their leaves, and the morning sun shined brightly for the first time in a few weeks.

"I'm so excited~!" Ran sang, as she walked, giving a bright smile at Shinichi, who turned his head to look at her strangely and curiously.

"Eh? What're you so excited about?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. _I hope she's not making me go to the mall with her again, _he thought, as he sweated a little.

"Isn't that obvious?!" Ran cried, looking at him with curious eyes, "Don't you remember?!"

"Remember what?" he wondered, starting to feel nervous. He was hoping with his dear life that it wasn't something that would make her explode.

"Our promise!" Ran shouted, looking a little irritated now, "You promised me that if I won the Karate Regional Championships, you would take me to Tropical Land! Remember?!"

"OH!" Shinichi cried, only to hopefully stop the girl from rampaging, "I REMEMBER NOW!"

The girl could bend iron with her fists!

"Oh really?" Ran smiled sweetly, as she held a hand to her mouth and chuckled, "Good! And if you forget…"

Suddenly, a whirl of wind seemed to push him back along with a CRASH, and the next thing Shinichi knew, the side of the smooth cold metal of the streetlight beside him was crumbling.

Ran's leg was lifted a small distance from the ground as her snow boot steamed. She dangerously chuckled some more, "Now we wouldn't want that would we? Heheheh…"

_As expected of the captain of the karate team… _Shinichi thought, eyes wide, chuckling nervously as cold sweat ran down his forehead, staring at the unnaturally large dent in the streetlight.

"Hmf!" Ran huffed, as she walked away, leaving Shinichi there, frozen on the spot, staring at the property damage she just made.

"W-wait Ran!" Shinichi called, snapping out of it as he ran after her to catch up in the heaps and hills of snow…

_In a dark room, bathed under the light of the full moon, a lonely woman with long hair sits on a wooden chair in front of a desk in her small bedroom._

_With a clutter, a few pearls drop onto the small desk and roll towards what looks like a medicine bottle. _

_There, sits a picture of her and the one she loves, who also broke her heart. A tear drops and hits a single pearl with a sparkle._

_Murderous thoughts cloud her mind, as she plans a murder…_

"Look Shinichi! There's still room on the Mystery coaster!" Ran cried happily, as she rushed forwards to take a place in line.

In the end, they still went to Tropical Land according to Ran's will, and Shinichi obliged as he stared off into space with boredom, with his hands snug in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted 3 kids, 1 girl, 2 and boys, sneaking into the Mystery coaster building.

"Kids these days... looking for a free ride…" Shinichi grumbled as he followed and kept in pace with Ran into the entrance of the building, where a man was standing, prepared to collect the ride

Once he entered the building and reached the end of the line, he once again started his endless babbling of Sherlock Holmes.

"Speaking about the amazing skills of Sherlock Holmes," He started excitedly, "When he first met his assistant Watson, with only a handshake he knew that Watson had been a military doctor!"

He reached his hand out to grab a random hand, "Just like this!"

He smiled, as he grabbed the woman-in-front-of-him's hand, before looking her in the eye, "You're a well-trained gymnast right?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth started to gape.

"H-how did you know?" the woman who's hand was held asked with a completely shocked face, to the point she seemed a little frightened. She had a blue headband, and long brown hair, wearing a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Is he your friend, Hitomi?" asked a woman with braided hair, black rimmed glasses and freckles, who was standing in front of the gymnast.

Confused, Ran looked from the woman back to Shinichi multiple times.

Shinichi continued with an excited face, "It's because of the blisters on her hand! When a woman has a lot of blisters on her hands, then she must've been constantly gripping metal bars or something similar!"

"But... you'd get blisters from playing tennis too!" Ran reasoned, tilting her head so that her long chocolate brown hair shifted to a side.

Shinichi gave an awkward smile that sort of stated, 'teehee'.

"Well, the truth is," Shinichi said shamelessly, "A while ago, when the wind blew her skirt up, I accidentally saw it- erm, not her underwear."

He pointed a finger up with a happy face, "people who practice on parallel bars would have strange bruises on their thighs!"

Ran huffed and turned her head away, "So you probably knew from the beginning! That's just cheating!" _Underwear watcher, _she secretly thought.

She gave Shinichi a heated glare, "And how much longer are you going to hold her hand?!"

"O-oh, right!" Shinichi cried, smiling nervously, as he dropped the hand. A male with black hair and a grey jacket immediately leaned in, "HEY! YOU JUST SEPARATED US FROM OUR FRIENDS!"

Shinichi leaned back from the male's face, as he turned to face the woman with the blue headband known as Hitomi, smiling awkwardly, "Are you friends? If so… shall I give our places to you?"

"No, it doesn't matter…" Hitomi laughed nervously, and her braided friend smiled with her, "We shouldn't interrupt Aiko and Kishida-san!"

Shinichi looked back to see a woman with curly blonde hair addressed as Aiko and the man known as Kishida -the one who yelled in his face- leaning together to take a kiss.

Shinichi blinked a few times at them, before looking up in a dazed expression, imagining himself in a blue suit, confessing to Ran who was wearing a light blue dress, and her replying back.

_"Ran!" him-in-his-imagination called, holding Ran's delicate shoulders in his hands, "I want to tell you that I've always loved you!"_

_Ran looked clearly into his celestial blue eyes, "Oh, Shinichi… me too..."_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ran, who tugged on the sleeve of his green jacket, "Look, there's a space in the front!"

He got dragged along by Ran, as a smirking Aiko and Kishida watched them leave.

Shinichi and Ran sat down, second from the front, right behind Hiromi and her friend with the glasses, as Shinichi once again started rambling about Sherlock Holmes, his idol.

"Did you know that then after, at that time, Holmes…" he stated, sitting down on the seat, as a buff man in a black suit, who was yelled, "MOVE IT MOVE IT, we were here first!"

He was carrying a black suitcase, followed by a tall shady guy with unnaturally long blonde hair and a long black cloak with the shade of his top hat covering his eyes.

Meanwhile, Shinichi continued his speech, not quite noticing Ran's extremely irritated face, "Did you know?! That Conan Doyle was actually going to say that Holmes was-"

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST?!" Ran screeched, her hands tightened into fists and her hair literally spiking up. Shinichi looked at her with an astonished expression, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOLMES OR CONAN DOYLE! YOU'RE AN ANNOYING DETECTIVE **NERD**!"

She sighed, as she closed her eyes before opening them with a sad expression, "I was hoping for a day out with Shinichi…Why don't you understand my feelings?"

_Ran… _Shinichi thought, before immediately stuttering, "The truth… the truth is…"

Ran shook, before bursting out laughing, "You idiot! What're you so nervous about?! You should know that I'm just pretending!" she elbowed Shinichi, as she chuckled at his completely surprised face, "If you fell for this so easily, how can you be a detective?!"

Shinichi grabbed the black safety bars that held him to his seat with a dejected expression, which made her giggle.

Hiromi and her friend sat in the front, Shinichi and Ran sat in second, Aiko and Kishida sat third, and lastly, the suspicious men in black sat at the 4th seats, as the roller coaster took off.

"But…," she said, as the ride slowly ascended a tall slope in the tracks, "I was really looking forwards to this!" Ran smiled sweetly at him, as the ride slowly climbed in height. Shinichi looked at her with a slight blush.

She took a big breath and gripped his hand with hers, and the black safety bar with the other, preparing for the immediate down motion that was about to happen.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, as the roller coaster suddenly took a big dive, along with the other girls who sat on the ride with them.

The roller coaster took a sudden curve, as they started entering the dark tunnel of mysteries, as illusion-like pictures of monsters and ghosts appeared. The feminine screams of echoed along the dark tunnel corners.

Shinichi smiled in amusement at the illusions, already knowing how they were projected, until a wet drop of something hit his forehead, turning his smile into a surprised expression. He brought a hand up and touched it to see what it was.

_Water?_ He thought in confusion.

A male shriek was heard, along with a horrifying ripping noise.

_What?! _Shinichi thought in surprise, as his mouth opened in shock, as the roller coaster carried on with speed throughout the tunnel.

With a thump, a large object fell as the roller coaster moved on, coincidentally right where the 3 kids who sneaked in were. They were pressed against a wall, as the fat boy gasped, "Ah… What was that?! We should get out of here quickly!"

A sprinkle of pebble-like objects flew over, and hit the small girl's foot.

She picked it up from the cold ground, and examined it in curiosity as the faint glow of the tunnel lit up her face, "What's this?"

The roller coaster exited the dark tunnel with a fast momentum, and daylight struck the people.

Aiko, who was looking at Kishida, and eyes widened in shock and horror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Why?

He was beheaded.

Police cars drove quickly, heading straight for the amusement park, racing to the scene.

The 3 kids gasped in panic, "Ah! The sound of police cars! We're in trouble!"

They had just started to run, before being stopped by a certain high school detective.

Shinichi called, "Wait you guys!"

The medium boy turned around with a nervous expression and held his hands up in defeat, "We… we didn't come in without paying money!" before being punched in the head by the round, fat boy for his obvious lie.

"Hey!" the small girl excitedly cried, stepping out, "Onii-chan, aren't you that famous high school detective?!"

Shinichi kneeled down to her height and winked, "Shinichi Kudo."

Meanwhile, many of the police were there, along with Juzo Megure, an inspector from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police District, holding off crowd and inspecting the area.

"Why would Kishida-kun…" Aiko cried, with her hands on her face full of tears, as Hitomi's friend with glasses comforted her, and Hitomi stood in the back, with her hand to her mouth.

"It was an accident, we haven't got time to waste here. Let us go!" The man in the black suit and long hair shouted, as the buff man seemed to agree, before being interrupted and denied.

"It wasn't an accident!" Shinichi called, returning from his trip to meet the 3 kids, catching the 2 men in black and Megure's attention, "the criminal was sitting in the same vehicle as the victim, and he or she's among us 7 people!"

"Seriously Shinichi!" Ran called with eyes full of worry, hurrying up to him, "where did you disappear off to?!"

"Is what you said true Kudo-kun?!" The inspector, Megure called,

The name invoked shock, as realization dawned over the people.

"What?! KUDO?!" the buff man in black exclaimed, as almost everyone looked over in Shinichi's direction.

The crowd exploded with smiling faces, and the tension of the murder almost completely melted, "Oh is he that famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi?!" cried a man, "The savior of Japanese police!" cried another, "He's so handsome!" squealed a young girl.

The man in black with long hair glared in irritation at Shinichi as if he was in the way, "That boy is Kudo?" he muttered.

"Here!" Shinichi said, as he took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and quickly sketched a diagram of the roller coaster seats to show how it would've looked like.

, "So," Megure said examining the brief sketch, "excluding Ran-kun and you, the criminal is among those 5 people! Sitting in the first row, victim's friend A, and victim's friend B! You and Ran-kun were sitting in the second row, and sitting together in the third row was the victim and his girlfriend! And finally, in the last row behind the victim, the two black men, D and E, but all of them were under safety restraints, which means the only person with a chance of killing him would be the lady sitting beside him!"

They both looked up to Aiko, who was still sitting on the cold hard floor, crying sadly.

"Hey, can you hurry up?" the man in black with the long hair muttered to Shinichi, "We haven't got time to play detective games with you!"

Shinichi felt uncomfortably weird, as he stared at the mysterious man's face. _What's with that? _He thought, feeling a cold shiver run up his spine and Goosebumps forming, _His eyes look cold… the eyes of an emotionless killer!_

The long haired man stared at Shinichi, seeming to pierce him right through.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration, _Who the hell is he?!_

"Inspector!" a policeman called, interrupting Shinichi's train of thought, carrying Aiko's small purse, "this lady has a knife in her handbag!"

"N-no way!" she gasped, shouting in horror, tears streaming down her face in shock, "I never knew this kind of thing was in here!"

"Aiko!" Hitomi murmured with a sad face, her glasses friend standing beside her, "I thought you were in love with Kiroshida-kun! Why did you-?"

"No! No I didn't!" Aiko wailed, as she looked at her friends in shock.

Shinichi carefully examined her actions, as the man in black with the long hair growled, "The murderer was that woman! Now can we leave?!"

"Okay!" Megure said, standing up from his kneeling position, "Arrest that lady!"

"Can you wait a moment, Inspector Megure?!" Shinichi cried, as he called for him to stop, "She isn't the murderer!"

Megure's round face turned into utter surprise, as he stared at Shinichi in shock, "Eeeeh?! Then who is?!" Megure shouted.

Shinichi walked past Megure, towards the women and murmured, "There's only one truth…"

He stopped right in front of Mitomi, Aiko and her glasses friend, as he turned and raised his hand high.

"The criminal is…" he paused for a dramatic affect, "YOU!"

He swung down his arm and pointed, straightly at Hitomi, who gasped and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE KNIFE WAS IN AIKO'S HANDBAG!"

Almost everyone there stared at Hitomi in surprise, as she completely opposed to the idea.

"There's no way a knife like that can decapitate a person's head!" Shinichi answered immediately, "Also, considering a woman's strength, it would be impossible! You wanted to frame Aiko-san, so you put the knife in her handbag earlier!"

Megure looked at Hitomi in shock, as he turned to Shinichi to ask his doubts.

"But wasn't she sitting in the front?" Megure asked incredulously, "Wouldn't that make the process of murder impossible?!"

"If you use the speed of the roller coaster, and a piano wire or a metal hoop, then it becomes possible," Shinichi explained narrowed his eyes at Hiromi, "Please get in the rollercoaster and I'll show you."

Slowly, the people once again boarded the roller coaster, but this time, Shinichi sat where Hiromi sat, and Megure sat where Kishida had been seated. The police officers had pretended to be the other people, as Shinichi called, "Okay! Pretend I'm the murderer, and Megure is the victim!"

"First, before the safety bar is down, I put something like a handbag behind me, and then I pull down the safety bars."

He proceeded to doing so, and immediately slipped out, "Since there's extra space, it's very easy to get out!" he called to the interested watchers, before moving onto the next step,

"Next, I take out a metal rope with a hook on it -which I had prepared earlier." He showed a normal rope with a hook on it, for example, "then, I make sure to secure my legs to the safety bar, while leaning my body back…"

He used his feet to climb onto his safety bar, over the heads of where he and Ran were supposed to sit, "and I put the hoop around the victim's head!"

Megure looked at the hoop with interest, as Shinichi explained, "Of course, this all happens in the dark tunnel- and after you do that… you take the hook and throw it onto the rails, and with just that, I would make use of the roller coaster's speed and momentum which would be more than enough to cut off the victim's head!"

He turned his head towards Hitomi, as he took the hoop off Megure's neck again for safety, "You're a trained gymnast, so this acrobatic maneuver wouldn't have been a problem for you!" he concluded.

He jumped off the ride, along with Megure and the other policemen who filed out, to come face to face with Hitomi once again.

"Stop joking!" she cried, "Where's evidence then?!'

Shinichi's face became shadowed, before he said in a low tone, "Where has your necklace gone?"

With a gasp, Hitomi threw her head back, and her expression wavered in shock.

"You were wearing a pearl necklace when you got on the ride," Shinichi said, as he put a hand in his pocket and took out a silver back with a hook and a long string attached to it. Beads of pearl were scattered in the bag.

"Is this part of it?" he asked slowly, as he held the bag high for all to see.

"Another piece of evidence is your tears," Shinichi explained, "You knew the victim was going to die, so you started crying before you killed him. There are still traces of tears on the sides of your face!"

Slowly, tears started leaking down Hitomi's face, as she looked at Shinichi with a deep expression of sadness in her eyes.

"If you didn't start crying while riding the roller coaster, then tears shouldn't be flowing sideways!" he concluded.

Hitomi shuddered, as she fell to her knees and sobbed, "It's all his fault," she wailed, "He dumped me!"

"Hitomi," her glasses friend asked, as Aiko stood in shock in the background, "were you and Kishida together before?"

"That's right! Before University… before we met Aiko and Reiko!" she answered in fury, as she lifted her tear-swollen eyes towards her friends.

The crowd watch in pity, as the woman sobbed, "So… I just wanted to… in the place where we had our first date…"

_She was sitting in her lonely room under the full moon, as she looked at the photo of her and the one she loved and broke her heart._

"…using the necklace he gave me…"

_She was remaking a necklace, threading the beads one by one…_

"Kill him."

_A tear fell, falling on the perfect sphere pearl, as it sparkled and shimmered in guilt…_

0-0-0-0-0

It was a full moon in the dark sky, just like it was the day she planned the murder, as Shinichi and Ran walked throughout the snowy amusement park.

Ran sobbed sadly, occasionally wiping a tear or two onto her sleeve before burying her head in her hands and sobbing once again.

"Hey, hey! Stop crying!" Shinichi called, in attempt to cheer her up.

Ran lifted her head from her hands and looked at Shinichi, "How can you be so calm?!" she asked incredulously, as her eyes full of tears sparkled in the night sky.

"I'm used to this stuff since I've been to so many of these kinds of scenes!" he smiled comically, as he scratched his head sheepishly,

"How terrible!" Ran commented angrily, and returned to sobbing and bawling into her hands like she had been doing for the past 2 hours since the case was closed.

"You'd better forget it!" Shinichi smiled cheerfully, "Get used to it… this stuff happens all the time!"

Ran burst up from her hands and cried, "NO THEY DON'T!" and returned to sobbing once again.

Suddenly, a buff man in black ran past them, which caught Shinichi's eye. He ran off into a dark snow covered alleyway, between the gift shop and the seafood restaurant, looking like he was in a rush.

_That man… was the man in black who sat on the roller coaster, _Shinichi thought as he stared curiously into the black alleyway the buff man had just rushed into, _What is he doing?_

"Sorry Ran, can you start going home without me?" Shinichi called, as he ran off in pursuit of the suspicious buff man in black.

"Eh- Wait!" Ran called, lifting her head from her hands and made a motion to follow him, before her shoelace coincidently snapped right then and there, making her trip. She looked up with her eyes full of tears, towards Shinichi.

"I'll be quick and catch up to you!" Shinichi called cheerfully, while waving as he ran into the same dark alleyway the buff man had just entered.

Ran reached a hand out, as if wanting to pull him back, _He's leaving,_ she thought, as her face showed a look of terror. Her arm fell, as she watched Shinichi disappear into the darkness, _I don't know why… _she thought, as her tears brimmed on the sides of her eyes, nearly spilling out, _but I'm getting a strange premonition… a very bad feeling…_

…_that I will never see Shinichi again…_

0-0-0-0-0

Shinichi raced through the dark walls of the alleyway, and came out into a clearing. Under the sparkling stars of the midnight sky, at the foot of a tower, stood a short stubby nervous-looking man, fidgeting as he held a rather large suitcase.

_I have to get closer… _he thought, as he slid through the bushes stealthily, and creeped up to the corner of the square shaped base of the tower, where on the other side, the stubby man stood.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Director," said the buff man in black, as he put a hand on the base of the tower, as he leaned forwards to get close to the stubby man.

The man looked at him in fright, before hugging his grey large suitcase, "You are very slow!" he cried, "I've already waited here for 2 hours!"

The buff man nudged close to the stubby man, as the stubby man hugged his grey suitcase close in fright, "I've followed your instructions and came here alone!" he whimpered.

"I know, I was checking while on the roller coaster," the buff man grinned, as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Hurry!" the stubby man screeched, looking very afraid, "Give me that thing!"

"Don't be so anxious," the buff man smirked triumphantly, "Give me the money first!"

The stubby man fumbled with the lock of the large suitcase, before opening it and showing it to the buff man in black, "Take it! Then you should have nothing to say!"

Inside the large, grey suitcase was loads and loads of green 100 dollar bills, all wrapped into bunches.

Shinichi's eyes widened, as he secretly watched from a small distance. His mouth widened slightly in shock,

_Wow, That's a lot… at least a million dollars! _He thought, as he pressed himself to the wall of the base.

"Deal completed!" The buff man answered, greedily snatching the suitcase from the stubby, balding man, and made sure to close it securely.

The bald stubby man gasped, "No! Quickly give me the film!"

"This film is evidence of your company smuggling weapons," the buff man smirked cruelly, his sunglasses completely hiding his glinting eyes, before throwing it into the stubby man's hands, "Take it!"

The stubby man fumbled the film a few times before getting a firm grip on it. As he got a good look at the small film, he pointed angrily at the buff man, "Is this the only copy of the film?!"

"Of course," The buff man grinned, as the stubby, fat and bald man ran away from the man in black.

_Blackmailing! _Shinichi thought with wonder and curiosity, _That person is…_

Stealthy footsteps creep up from behind him in the shadows and the snow, "Your detective game ends here!"

Shinichi whipped his head around in surprise, only to get a metal bar whacked on his head.

"Nnn…" he groaned, before collapsing onto the ground. His vision blurred, and everything went black.

"You were followed by this stupid kid," The long haired man in black sneered, "How reckless of you!"

"Big brother, isn't he that detective?" The buff man growled, as he stared down at Shinichi's limp form on the ground, "Lets kill him!"

He reached into his coat, and pulled out a pistol to make a finishing blow, until he was stopped by his long haired friend.

"Wait," the long haired man muttered, "The police are still nearby."

The long haired man in black, reached into his black coat, and pulled out a small grey box, "Let's use this."

"It's a new poisonous drug from the organization…" he sneered evilly, as he shook it a few times. He pressed the small button on the side, and the grey box easily opened to reveal several small tiny red and white pills, lined up neatly.

"Once the drug is consumed, there is no way that it can be detected on the corpse," he smirked, as he carefully picked one up.

The buff man watched, as the long haired man in black leaned down to pull unconscious Shinichi up by his hair, "We haven't tested it on human beings… Let's experiment on him."

He stuffed the pill into Shinichi's slightly opened mouth, and tilted Shinichi's head back to poor some water in carelessly.

Water spilled out of his mouth onto the cold snow, as the long haired man made sure that he had swallowed the small pill that was said to be lethal.

He dropped Shinichi's head, as it fell onto the soft snow covered grass, before tilting his top hat down.

"Goodbye," he sneered, "Great detective!"

The long haired man and the buff man both dressed in black, ran off into the dark night lit up by the silvery moon and the bright stars, disappearing into darkness.

It was only a few seconds after, that Shinichi began to feel the affects of the deadly pill.

His eyes widened, and he started twitching, as a burning pain roared around his body, _It burns…! _He thought, as he clutched the frozen grass in agony, as if it was his only lifeline.

His face began to heat up, and his mouth became stiff in pain, _My bones… feel like they're going to melt!_ He thought, almost crying in his head.

Everything around him began to swim and blur, as the burning and searing pain attacked every molecule of his body…

_No…_

That was his last thought, before he felt himself slip into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**In the next chapter, the plot I've planned will take place and everything will be happy… I think.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forwards to the next one!  
**

**Read and review! Please? IF NOT, I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH A GUN!**

**Im kidding okay?! **

**-Snow**


	3. He Has A Tail!

_Chapter 3: He Has A Tail?!_

* * *

**Author's Note!**

Shinichi was floating. Floating in darkness. Darkness surrounded him, as he just laid there limply, feeling nothing. He felt deaf, blind, and lonely, as he slowly returned to the conscious world.

"…Dead…!"

The faint low voice of a man echoed through Shinichi's head. The darkness dispersed, and Shinichi started becoming aware of his surroundings.

"…Blood!"

_Blood? Am I really dead? _Shinichi thought in disbelief, as he struggled to open his heavy eyelids, _Ouch…_

He felt as if 1000 men were drilling holes through his brain, and his insides were fried and burnt with acid. Half of his face was numb, which he guessed was from lying on the snow covered ground for whom-knows how long.

"Hey! Get over here!"

He could hear the man's voice clearer now, and he felt energy returning to him. He could strongly smell the scent of blood surrounding him, almost choking him.

Trying to ignore his pounding head, he heard many murmurs, and many people, as if surrounding him… "What the hell…" a man murmured, and he heard many footsteps and grass rustling.

_Could it be…? Those men in black?! _Shinichi thought in panic, as he struggled to peel his eyelid open. He felt like he was injected by something that had just numbed his senses. Slowly, he managed to move his leg, and push himself forwards.

He didn't know why, but it was as if he was bundled up in blankets. He slowly moved an arm, trying to escape his bundled prison.

"It moved!" A man gasped.

_It__ moved? _Shinichi thought, and couldn't help snorting, _What do they think I am? An animal?!_

"It made a sound!" he heard the same man gasp, he heard other people watch in interest. He heard a few more men, run forwards, and many feet shuffling to let them get through.

Slowly, he finally managed to peel an eye open, and he reached the opening of the bundles of… clothes?

He realized that he had been inside a sweater, and was staring through his collar, outside where he could see many people's shoes and bright lights that almost blinded him.

"Eyes!" the crowd murmured and whispered, "Bright blue eyes peeking out of that sweater!"

"Move aside, move aside!" he heard a familiar voice, full of authority and leadership, "Police inspecting the area!"

He thought for a while, before he finally recognized the manly voice.

"Megure?!" he murmured, not having the nerve to jump out of the warm sweater yet, "Is that you?!"

The heavy footsteps stopped in front of him, and he felt the bundle of clothes shift a bit, as if being prepared to be lifted. The sweater tipped back, and Shinichi fell out of the sweater with a thump, onto the cold soft snow.

He had expected many many people, but what was strange was that everyone was huge. Big. Enormous. It was almost scary.

A Megure-like giant stared at Shinichi, before walking over and angrily yelling, "Shoo cat! Go away and stop dirtying the crime scene!"

"What?!" Shinichi shouted in irritation, "What are you talking about Megure?!"

Megure simply picked Shinichi up, and threw him outside the crowd, where Shinichi somehow landed perfectly on his feet throughout the fall.

Megure turned, mumbling about how useless it was talking to cats, which made Shinichi think Megure was out of his right-mind, and the crowd once again let Megure through, closing out Shinichi. He tried to sneak back into the crime scene, completely confused of what was going on, but he was too frightened by the large, dangerous looking feet that had an enormous potential of stomping him to death.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinichi spotted a tall tree, leaning right over the crime scene.

_Perfect,_ Shinichi thought, as he rushed around the crowd to reach the tree, and nimbly climbed up the old tree in leaps and bounds.

Shinichi hadn't remembered if he had ever felt like it was this easy to move. Running was like breathing, and climbing was no problem either.

By the time he had reached to top of the tree, Megure had managed to once again reach the crime scene after the long walk through the humongous crowd of curious people and interested report writers.

"What can you remark about this Inspector Megure?" a policeman asked, as he kneeled down beside the bloody clothes which were staining the pure white color of the snow, "It doesn't look too good."

_Wait a moment, _Shinichi thought, getting comfortable on the thick branch he sat on, _Those are the clothes I was wearing on the day Ran and me went to the amusement park!_

"I can be sure that this DNA is Kudo-kun's" Megure said gravely, his eyes twitching with worry as he looked through the DNA reports he had received, "But what happened to him? This is really strange."

_This IS really strange, _Shinichi thought to himself, as he busily looked around on the super-thick branch he was sitting on, _First I wake up in large version of my clothes, and when I crawl out, everyone's enormous!_

He glanced at the tree he was sitting on, _And this is one HUGE tree!_

Then an idea struck him.

_What if… it wasn't them who grew…_ Shinichi thought, eyes widening, _But I, who shrunk?!_

He was horrified by the idea. Was it the work of that drug that those evil men in black had given him?! He worked out some ways that it was possible for one to shrink. _Maybe it was Osteoporosis?_ Shinichi thought.

Osteoporosis is a bone disease that occurs when bones become weak and brittle. Often, it's because you are missing the two essential minerals that are necessary to developing strong and healthy bones, Calcium and phosphate. It's also called the "silent disease", because it can progress without symptoms. It can cause a loss of height.

But Shinichi was pretty sure that he was getting the needed amount of minerals, and that Osteoporosis wouldn't cause him to lose height to this extent. He was barely up to a normal toddler's knees!

_And also, Inspector Megure didn't recognize me…_ Shinichi thought, narrowing his eyes, _probably because I look different?_

He finally looked down to his feet, to find paws and claws instead of shoes or feet. He was covered in silky soft black fur, and he realized that he had a tail, resting behind him on the branch.

His eyes were telling him that he was a cat.

_What?! NO! _Shinichi thought in panic, _This is illogical! No drug should have the power to change ordinary people into CATS! _

He started hissing without realizing it, before immediately snapping his jaw shut.

_Oh god, I'm hissing?! _Shinichi thought, pawing at his snout, _I'm acting like a… like a CAT!_

He jumped down the tree in bounds, as he raced to the nearest reflection of himself. He stopped by the classy looking building right across the street and observed himself.

What stood in front of him, was a small black cat, with bright sapphire colored eyes. A pure black tail grew from behind the cat, flicking back and forth in irritation. He looked like a soft black kitten, and his big azure eyes swimming in confusion.

_That's… me?!_ Shinichi gulped, as his black tail flicked around, _I've got a tail?!_

Slowly, as if trying to prove the reflection incorrect, he lifted a paw and watched the reflection do so too.

_I'm a CAT_ Shinichi groaned, after 10 minutes of playing 'follow the leader' with the reflection on the smooth glass, _I'm a FREAKING CAT!_

He paused and waited for his breathing to become calm again, after getting over the shock. Shinichi worked best when calm afterall.

He looked across the street to where a huge crowd gathered, and the police inspected the clothing.

_They're probably not going to find anything, _Shinichi thought angrily as he slowly turned his back and walked away towards a dark alleyway, _After all, the victim is missing, and that long haired man in black doesn't look like an idiot to me._

The men in black struck a nerve in Shinichi, as he felt a wave of fury fire up in his head.

"Stupid MEN IN BLACK!" Shinichi spat, as he swiped his claws at a trash can, making it tip over and spill, "I'll definitely catch you!" he swore, as he drew an 'X' on the ground, "Definitely." He hissed

"Definitely, what?"

He whipped around, to find a large bull dog padding up to him.

It was strange. On an ordinary case if he was still human, all he would've done was shout at the bull dog, and it would've run away whimpering.

But from the view point of a cat, the large bull dog seemed like a huge deadly demon, licking his lips and clenching those powerful jaws, preparing to take a meal.

"N-nice doggy," Shinichi chuckled nervously, the previous anger wave forgotten, slowly backing away, "V-veery nice doggy!"

"Nice try," the bull dog growled in his low rumbling voice, as his small black eyes twinkled, as he stalked up close to the black cat, "But buying time won't help you escape from my jaws…"

He snapped his sharp shark-like teeth, as saliva dribbled out of his mouth, "You'll die here…"

The huge bull dog pressured Shinichi into an dark area, where a particularly disgusting scent was floating through the air. Shinichi's tail brushed a wall, and he knew he was stuck.

Shinichi pressed himself to the brick wall. He was cornered in the alley way. Trash littered across the floor, and no small gaps allowed him to squeeze through. The only other way was up, though Shinichi doubted he could climb a 90 degrees brick wall without breaking a claw or two.

His eyes darted around for a way to escape. Once again, he wished he was a normal human, and that he could just shout and scare the dog away or something, but thanks to those… those **MEN IN BLACK**, it currently wasn't possible.

He noticed that there was a pile of trash and a couch leaning on one of the walls, making the angle around 60 degrees. He could climb something like that up onto the building, though he still wasn't very adapt at using this new body of his.

"Now, DIE!" The bull dog roared, as he charged over with his mouth wide open, preparing to take the deadly bite.

Shinichi's new cat instincts made him roll to a side, as he raced towards the mountain of trash.

The bull dog slammed into the wall, and it seemed that he cracked something. Maybe his jaw, since it was a pretty fast charge he had made at Shinichi.

"Yoou!" The dog roared, as blood dribbled out of his mouth, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

By now, Shinichi's fast paws had already darted away, and up the slope of garbage. Shinichi wrinkled his nose in disgust, _Ugh, it smells even worse then it usually does… is that rotting sour milk with an addition of smelly gym shoes?!_

The dog tried to follow Shinichi up the small pile of garbage, but his clumsy paws and his extra weight slowed him down.

Not only that, but the pile could only hold Shinichi's light weight and small body alone.

"G-gaaah!" Shinichi gasped, as the stained cardboard box he was standing on a minute ago slipped and started sliding down. It was a garbage landslide.

"AAAAAH!" Shinichi yelled, as he rolled over and under falling pieces of garbage, scrambling to get a grip on… anything.

His wish was granted.

The next thing he knew, both of his claws were digging into something soft and large, and everything came to a stop.

When he peeled open his eyes, he had to blink a couple of times, because of the bright moon that caught his eye, before realizing he was digging into the pelt of that monster of a dog.

The dog seemed unconscious, as it was buried under a pile of plastic water bottles and newspapers.

Shinichi realized that he had just used the dog as a sled, down the slope of garbage, and now, garbage piled everywhere like a flood.

He slowly sheathed his claws, and backed away from the seemingly asleep dog, with his heart pounding.

_N-now, THAT was scary, _Shinichi huffed, as he pressed himself against a wall.

Shinichi was in no hurry to unbury that dog, as he slowly padded out of the garbage flooded alleyway, leaving the dog under the pile of stinky water bottles and paper, and perhaps a cheesy burrito.

Suddenly, the adrenaline left him, and he felt completely exhausted.

Crunch.

He looked down. A dirty piece of paper was lying there on the ground, right under Shinichi's paw.

_What's… What's this? _He asked, as he removed his paw and attempted to straighten out the crumpled paper as neatly as possible with his paws, not daring to unsheathe his claws.

It was messy writing, but Shinichi could just barely read it.

"Ka- Kaito Ku-Kuro… ba? Kuroba's Se-sec-cret plan…" He read out loud, as he pawed at the paper to remove dirt and pebbles, "Kaito Kuroba's secret plan?"

Shinichi stared at it for a while, before mumbling, "Probably just a piece of junk…"

But, something caught his eye before he turned his head and left.

It was clearly the Kaitou Kid sign. It had its usual arrogant smiley face with the monocle and top hat, and the style of drawing was the complete same.

Shinichi stared at it some more, wondering why it would be there.

_Whatever,_ Shinichi thought, as he folded it the best his cat paws would allow, and carried it with his tail. He wasn't about to use his mouth yet, he was disgusted by the thought.

Especially _hairballs._

Shinichi shivered at the thought of him hacking up a ball of sticky hair, before getting this small desire to lick himself all over.

"No. Just, no." He mumbled, as he walked away with 'Kaito Kuroba's Secret Plan', and ignored the small desire that was pricking at him like a mosquito bite.

As he passed by the location near Tropical Land, his eyes flickered to the place where his bloody clothes and the crowd along with the police still were. He decided he would come back tomorrow… but he would keep an eye out for his newest fear: bull dogs.

He wandered on the sidewalk, as the pads of his paws felt like they were freezing off despite the fact pads wouldn't feel as much pain as normal feet would.

Feeling cold and miserable, Shinichi made himself as comfortable as possible on the soft freezing snow inside a bush, away from where many feet trample the sidewalk.

He was in no hurry to go back to any dark, scary alleyway.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**So… now he's a cat :3**

**DAN DAN DAAAN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

**In chapter 4, Kuroba Kaito enters the scene!**

**DOO DOO DOOOO~!**

**Uh, that was supposed to be music… um… yeah.**

**LALALA~~~!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed ^_^**

**LOOK FORWARDS TO CHAPTER 5!**

**But it won't come…**

**If you don't _Review_…**

**DAAAAN DAAAN DAAAAAAAAN!**

**JOKING JOKING! But seriously. Review**

**I HAVE A GUUUN!**

**You: Don't shoot me!**

**THEN REVIEEW!**

**(That was also a joke by the way)**

**-Snow**


End file.
